


Sueño de una noche

by smileinlove



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileinlove/pseuds/smileinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No sabes cuánto durará esto, esta situación que amas y odias al mismo tiempo - SH. Le ves dormir. No importa. Nada importa - JW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sueño de una noche

_**Sherlock** _

Te despiertas. En realidad no has dormido. No tienes sueño. Estás acostumbrado. Vas al salón, pero no hay nadie. Es tarde. ¿Qué hora será? No tienes reloj, pero no importa. Vas a su habitación. La puerta está abierta. Puedes verle hecho un ovillo. Parece tener frío. Te acercas y tocas su frente. Está ardiendo. No sabes bien qué hacer, tú no eres el médico. Abres el armario lentamente, para que no se despierte. Te falla la muñeca y una manta cae sobre tu cabeza. Giras para comprobar. Sigue dormido. Suspiras y recoges la manta que se ha caído. La estiras sobre él y te metes debajo, tumbándote a su lado. Le abrazas, compartes tu calor en ese abrazo.

Son las seis y está amaneciendo. Pronto abrirá los ojos y no quieres que te vea ahí, a su lado, en ese abrazo. Ha dejado de temblar, se pasó toda la noche temblando. Tocas de nuevo su frente. No hay rastro de fiebre. Te escurres entre sus brazos, que ahora te abrazan. Le cubres con la manta y vuelves a tu cama. A tu solitaria cama.

El cuerpo es un lacayo que al cerebro obedece. Tu cuerpo te obedece, siempre lo ha hecho.

Entonces, ¿por qué ahora se rebela? Piensas ya en sueños. No sabes cuánto durará esto, esta situación que amas y odias al mismo tiempo. No puedes saber hasta cuándo aguantará tu cuerpo, pero sí que por John arriesgarías todo y más en el intento.

_**John** _

Notas el calor del sol en tu espalda. Te notas pesado, te giras y ves la manta. Miras directo a la puerta. No puede ser, susurras, pero vas hacia ella. Sigues caminando, llegas a su habitación. La puerta está cerrada, pero la abres igualmente, con sigilo, con precaución. Lo encuentras estirado, muy estirado, tanto que puedes ver su costado, lastimado. Te arrodillas a su lado, determinas que no es grave, pero sigues preocupado.

Un movimiento, su brazo, te atrapa con descaro. No puedes moverte, sus ojos han empezado a verte. Puedes verte en ellos, cada vez menos lejos. Aceptas una invitación no formulada, al menos con palabras. Se acurruca en tu pecho, suave y lento. Acaricias su ondulado y hermoso cabello.

No sabes cómo empezó esto, cómo cada día los mismos movimientos. Le ves dormir. No importa. Nada importa. Puede que mañana todo cambie, que no se estremezca en tu cuerpo. Que se aleje como extraño al sentimiento, y te aferras a este momento. No le dejarás partir, no le dejarás hacerlo.

 

o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o.

Bueno, esto es algo que se me ocurrió intentando dormir, de ahí en parte el título. Pensé que sería bonito compartirlo ^_^

Ando sin tiempo, pero intentaré actualizar la semana que viene como muy tarde. En breve, más fics, más traducciones y más de todo :3


End file.
